elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinthian (Quest)
Labyrinthian is the third main quest of . The second piece of the Staff of Chaos is found in the deep, dark, unforgiving depths of the Labyrinth. Quick walkthrough *Travel to the city of Winterhold *Go to the Mages Guild and talk to the mage Thelen Kaarn *Recover the missing Tablet from the Fortress of Ice *Give the Tablet to the Thelen Kaarn *Travel to Labyrinthian *Obtain the Diamond Key from Domain of Mogrus *Obtain the Sapphire Key from Domain of Kanen *Open the last room with the keys and collect the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos Walkthrough Ria Silmane It seems that you were well chosen. I see that you have won the first piece of the Staff. That in and of itself is not a simple task. Tharn, it seems, is not as concerned with you as I had thought he would be. Perhaps he thinks you dead or lost in the sewers from which you escaped. That is well, for I have discovered the second piece's location. There was once a great maze, built by the Archmagus Shalidor to guard what he called Glamorill, the elven term for 'The Secret of Life'. I know not the location of the great maze, which was called the Labyrinthian, but somewhere in its twisted corridors lies the second piece of the Staff of Chaos. Shalidor, according to the old texts, made his home in the Fortress of Ice. He would not have built the Labyrinthian far from his home. I would search to the north for such a place. I wish you well on your journey... —Ria Silmane After recovering the First Piece piece of the Staff of Chaos (after Jagar Tharn tries to kill the Champion). Ria Silmane appears to the Eternal Champion again and congratulates them. She will then proceed to tell them that the second piece is in the deep depths of the Labyrinthian. The Champion then will have to ask around, which will eventually lead them to the province of Winterhold, in Skyrim. Winterhold Asking citizens around Skyrim will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the Mages Guild of Winterhold, which had a recent complication with Knights. The Mage attendant at the Mages Guild, Thelen Kaarn, will happily receive the Eternal Champion and inform them that a caravan destined to their guild in Winterhold was ambushed and attacked by Knights from the Fortress of Ice. He asks them to go to the fortress and retrieve the tablet, which will decipher a part of the Elder Scrolls that will reveal the location of the Labyrinth. After agreeing with the Mage to recover the Tablet, the Eternal Champion shall be directed to the Fortress of Ice, where the missing Tablet remains. Before traveling to the dungeon, it is advisable to buy at least three Potions of Resist Ice; these potions will ease the exploration on the Fortress of Ice. Alternatively, Mages can use the spell Resist Cold, because Snow Wolves use a powerful ball of ice that can quickly kill an opponent in seconds. It is also recommended to obtain a lot of healing potions as the Fortress has nowhere safe to rest (unless the Champion chooses the floor). Fortress of Ice The Fortress of Ice is smaller than Stonekeep and Fang Lair. However, it is still difficult to find the way to the second level without getting lost. Fortunately, the door for the Second Level is located in close proximity with the first door. If the Champion looks at their map, they will see that they are at four squares on the first level. The green square is the entrance, and the blue door is the door to the second level. If the Eternal Champion looks at their map, the green and blue squares are in the same square. An easy way to reach the second level is to first, from the entrance, go to the left side. But before the Champion even moves, drinking a Potion of Resist Cold is advised as there will be snow wolves waiting for them. Fighting them can be easy as long as the Champion has Potions of Resist Cold as they heavily rely on their ice ball attack rather than their bite. After the Eternal Champion has disposed of the wolves, they should walk down the corridor until they come to a crossroad with a river. The Champion should then proceed to turn right, where there will be two snow wolves waiting for them. After that, they will be forced to turn right and go down the corridor only to turn right yet again. The Champion will then be greeted by Knights. They can be dangerous opponents and should be taken with caution. When they finally reach the end of that corridor, they will again turn right (going in a rectangle shape) and after disposing the Knights, will have to turn left at the end of the hallway, then follow the hall, then turn left again. The Eternal Champion should then proceed to open the door which will lead them to a large room. Just turn right, follow the wall, then right again. They should come to a room with two hallway choices, one of which contains the door to the second level (the Champion can refer to the map for a visual reference). In the Second Level, the way to the Tablet is more linear, though that does not mean that it is easy to find it. It is very easy to get lost and go to corridors that lead nowhere. It is better for the Champion to refer to the map for an easy way to get to the tablet. However, they should beware of the numerous Ice Golems and Snow Wolves on the way there. Both can take the Eternal Champion down in seconds if they are not prepared. After reaching the door which guards the Tablet, the Champion will be given a riddle to open it: '' ;Riddle I touch your face, I'm in your words, I'm lack of space, And beloved of birds... What am I? The answer is "Air" or "Wind." Once the riddle is answered, the Tablet can be taken from the room after the Ice Golems are defeated. It should be delivered to Thelen Kaarn in Winterhold. For obvious reasons, the Eternal Champion should be careful while backtracking their way out of the dungeon. Thelen Kaarn After giving the Tablet to the Mage on the Mages Guild, the location of Labyrinthian shall be revealed and Thelen will scribe it on the Champion's map. It is located close to the village of Dunpar Wall. Labyrinthian is a dangerous dungeon, so the Champion should be equipped with good equipment and potions are essential. Labyrinthian Labyrinthian is an enormous dungeon built by the Arch Mage Shalidor, as says its name. It is much more complex and bigger than the Fortress of Ice, being divided into three areas: *The Center Area is where the second piece resides, however to open the doors, the Eternal Champion must get the keys from the left and right area. *The Left Area is the Domain of Mongrus, where the Diamond key is found. *The Right Area is the Domain of Kanen, where the Sapphire Key is found. No matter where the Champion goes, Spiders, Goblins, Ghouls, Ghosts, Wolves, and Hell Hounds are the creatures which roam the corridors of Labyrinthian. They can be quite easy to defeat if the Champion has a decent weapon. After entering on the Labyrinthian, there will be three doors; the left one will lead to Domain of Kanen, which guards the Sapphire Key; the right one will lead to Domain of Mogrus, which guards the Diamond Key; the central one will lead to the room where the Second Piece remains. The order in which the key are obtained has no importance, even though in-game messages tell the Champion to go through the Domain of Mongrus first. Domain of Mogrus The Domain of Mogrus has lava, the key being located northeast of the area. It is possible to use underground passages to reach the key more safely. However, the Key is guarded by the Wrath of Mogrus—to open the cell door, a riddle must be answered to his spirit. If the answer is incorrect, the Wrath will attack. '' ;Riddle I am brother Mogrus, the shade of this hall Cursed to its lengths, from beginning to end. Find me the answer, and a door will I call Fail me but once, and your heart will I rend... More beautiful than the face of your God, Yet more wicked than a Daemon's forked tongue? Dead men eat it all the time, Live men who eat it die slow... What is the correct answer, mortal? The answer is "Nothing." The Wrath of Mogrus will open the cell door which contains the Diamond Key, as he is freed from his curse. I have been a fool, Perhaps a mad wizard's tool Yet after untold ages, I am at least free. In the cell next to this Lies your reward, the Diamond Key... Domain of Kanen The Domain of Kanen is also very large, however it has more underground passages which can be used to reach the Sapphire Key faster. Upon reaching the room where the Key remains, the Wrath of Kanen will give another riddle. If answered correctly, the cell shall open; if not, the Wrath of Kanen will attack. '' ;Riddle I am brother Kanen, who holds the secret of life Not a more cunning riddler, 'twixt ocean and fief Answer me this question, o' foolish mortal from above, Or join my eternal task, borne of duty and love... Two bodies have I, Though both joined in one. The more still I stand, The quicker I run What is thy answer The answer is "Hourglass." The Wrath of Kanen will open the cell door, giving the Sapphire Key to the Eternal Champion as a reward for freeing him. I am free to fly the wind, after an eternity of sickness and sin! As a reward for setting me free, The cell next to this holds your Sapphire Key... The Second Piece After obtaining both Sapphire and Diamond Keys, it is now possible to unlock the two doors on the room which contains the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos. Back on the First Level of Labyrinthian, walking in the corridor which leads to the room will show the story of the two brothers, Kanen and Mogrus, who tried to conquest the "secret of life" from Labyrinthian. This is the tale of two brother, Who sought the secret of life. They ventured into this Labyrinthian, Weary from war and strife... The first was Kanen the Elder, a strong and cunning man. He quested for riches and jewels, yet found fate had other plans... The second was Mogrus the Dim, and few knew what he was worth. They saw only the lumbering giant, not the child who was blessed at birth... The few they told of their plans, begged them to desist at their feet. But the brothers would test this puzzle of the North for till then they had known no defeat... This is the tale of two brothers, who failed the secret of life. Forever held by two riddles which lead to the prize, and a wit as cunning, and sharp as knife. Open the first door with the Sapphire Key, the second door will be unlocked by the Diamond Key. The last door will give a riddle to be answered. '' ;Riddle What force and strength, cannot get through, I, with a gentle touch, can do; And many in these twisted halls would stand, Were I not, as a friend, at hand... The answer is "Key." The last door will open, and the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos can now be collected. Beware of the two Ghosts guarding the piece. Ambush You have survived the Labyrinthian, a place most dire. Continue along this path however and you will face such things as to make your very heart freeze. I will save you the ordeal for my servants approach you even now. From your managaled sic] not change this to "mangled." This misspelled word is how it appears in-game. corpse I will take what is mine... After obtaining the Second Piece, Jagar Tharn will send his servants to kill the Eternal Champion and retake the Second Piece. Ria Silmane will contact the Eternal Champion again in their sleep to inform the location of the Third Piece. Trivia *In , the "hourglass riddle" is used again during the quest "The Rosethorn Cache." *The Labyrinthian is also explored by the Last Dragonborn in . *Ice Golems cannot be hurt with weapons less than 11; an Elven Longsword can kill them, though a better weapon is recommended. es:Laberintia (misión) ru:Лабиринтиан (квест)